


Crash & Burn

by ChaosDragon (PlotWitch)



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: F/M, Filk, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-10-07
Updated: 2002-10-07
Packaged: 2020-07-19 04:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19968385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlotWitch/pseuds/ChaosDragon
Summary: This is a filk written as a script for my version of the music video.





	Crash & Burn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ivyadrena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyadrena/gifts).



> So this is basically an anniversary fic (okay yes it's a filk) with my bestest friend, since waaaay back in the day she read it and was trying to get in touch with the author and said author was me and next thing I knew we were best buds. Even accidentally ended up living 45 minutes apart, despite her coming from the north, myself being in the Rockies, and now living somewhere in the south because her parents moved and I returned home. I find it hilarious.
> 
> Fun fact, this was not on my computer and I don't know why. I was doing some looking on the Wayback Machine last night, and found it all on accident. Thrilled it's not lost forever.
> 
> HAPPY FICIVERSARY BABE!

__(Open on a dimly lighted hallway in the middle of the night. Camera pans down from girl's POV.)  
(Stops at closed door which opens as we SWITCH.)  
(Camera now shows door opening from the inside, girl dark hair, dark eyes, delicate looking. kneeling in doorway, gun out.)  
  
When you feel all alone  
_(She gets up slowly.)_  
And the world has turned its back on you  
_(POV switch...hers, as she searches the apartment, frightened.)_  
Give me a moment please  
To tame your wild, wild heart  
_(She comes back into the main room and we SWITCH to third person POV, looking in the window.)_  
(Girl has noticed a box and a note on the table.)  
I know you feel like  
The walls are closing in on you  
_(Girl's POV. Opening the box to find a SHOTGUN and a box of ammo.)_  
(SWITCH POV to third person as she picks up the gun and notices the note, which reads 24 HOURS.)  
It's hard to find relief  
And people can be so cold  
_(Camera POV switch again, as her image from the window reverses, becoming a reflection on a pair of BINOCULARS which are held by a man in a dark car on a slope nearby.)_  
(The girl is holding the note, reading it.)  
When darkness is upon your door  
_(Girl closes her eyes, obviously scared.)_  
And you feel like you can't take anymore  
_(Girl has crumpled the note in her fist and runs out of the room.)_  
(The binoculars lower, and we see the man smile, blue eyes lit by the readouts of the gadgets on the dashboard in front of him.)  
(He puts the car in gear we SWITCH to the outside, watching a sleek black car drive away.)  
  
(SMASH cut to an old, Victorian looking house at night, serene until, with the first note of the chorus, an EXPLOSION rocks the place.)  
  
Let me be the one you call  
_(People stream out of the house, and are met by others with torches, clubs, typical mob.)_  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
_(Close on girl, standing several yards away from it all, hidden by a tree break.)_  
(She turns around slowly and sees a glowing white figure, a young girl. The girl smiles. She has fangs.)  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
_(Girl draws gun, points and shoots the figure. Nothing happens.)_  
(SWITCH back to the house. man has run out of the house, shooting at the mob with deadly accuracy, looks desperately around for the girl, can't find her.)  
If you need to fall apart  
_(Girl and the glowing white figure are struggling, girl's gun is thrown away.)_  
I can mend a broken heart  
_(SWITCH back to man as he sees a white glow through the trees and starts for it.)_  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
_(SWITCH back to third on the girl as another man smashes into the glowing child, tearing her off the girl.)_  
(Other man and girl race towards a car, get in and pull out, tires screaming JUST AS:)  
You're not alone  
_(The man reaches the tree break, sees the car. SWITCH to third on him as he takes in the scene, then holsters his gun and moves away.)_  
  
(FREEZE, then SMASH cut to: a circle, indoors, full of monsters, the worst things imaginable, locked in some sort of battle.)  
(Close on the girl, facing a dark skinned man who is holding a blonde woman in his arms-a hostage.)  
  
When you feel all alone  
_(FREEZE, CHORUS camera shot on the scene, then close on the girl's face, horrified.)_  
And a loyal friend is hard to find  
_(The dark man throws the blonde woman away like a doll—she lands on the floor, clawing at her eyes, crazy.)_  
(The girl backs up, drawing a gun.)  
You're caught in a one way street  
_(Man smiles, he too has fangs. He walks forward, she backs up. tension mounts.)_  
With the monsters in your head  
_(SWITCH to man's POV as he wastes a circle of vampires.)_  
(Through a clearing in the battle, he sees the girl backing up, gun out. He draws another gun and is firing madly.)   
When hopes and dreams are far away and  
_(SWITCH back to third on the girl as the dark man SPRINGS. She shoots at him.)_  
(SWITCH to third as the bullets enter, but don't do enough damage.)  
You feel like you can't face the day  
_(He continues to shamble forward, then gathers himself to spring as the girl's gun clicks empty.)_  
  
(Momentary silence. We hear a shout: Anita, down! The girl drops and:) 

  
Let me be the one you call  
_(A wash of FLAME jets overhead, toasting the vampire.)_  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
_(SWITCH to girl's POV as she looks behind her to the source of the flame. The man stands there, in a swirling black cape, wearing a death's head mask. We can't tell who it is)_  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
_(SWITCH back to third as the girl turns back to the vampire, who screams soundlessly, struggling, rolling to douse the flame.)_  
(He gets up and starts for her again. She drops, and the flame shoots.)   
If you need to fall apart  
_(But this time, it's different. The vampire gestures, and the flame peels back towards the man, who is instantly engulfed.)_  
(He drops, rolling, and tears the mask off. It's the blond man from the earlier scene.)  
I can mend a broken heart  
_(He's struggling out of the tank of a flamethrower, which is on fire.)_  
(She moves to help, but is tackled by the charred vamp, who slams her to the floor.)  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
_(The man gets out of the tank by himself and runs around a raised platform in the center of the ring.)_  
(SWITCH to his POV as he regards the charred vamp holding the girl down.)   
You're not alone  
_(SWITCH to third as the flamethrower tank explodes, a grand ball of orange and red light that fills the circle.)_  
  
Because there has always been heartache and pain  
_(A dark figure strides out of the billowing flame-the man silhouetted by the light, holding the girl in his arms.)_  
And when it's over you'll breathe again  
_(He is met by EMTs, who take her away, put her on a stretcher, carry her off.)_  
You'll breathe again  
_(SWITCH to his POV as he watches the girl, eyes closed and unconscious, being whisked away to the waiting ambulance.)_  
  
_(SMASH cut to the inside of what looks like a cross between a study and NASA.)_  
(Many monitors line the walls, two of which show vague scenes of torture.)  
(There are six people in the room, four hold guns on the blond man, who is on his knees, and looks a little the worse for wear.)  
(The sixth man sits behind a desk, looks a little like the godfather.)  
  
When you feel all alone  
_(Man's POV as he looks at the monitors behind the man's head, at the scene of a child crying. His face is blank.)_  
And the world has turned its back on you  
_(SWITCH to third as the man is slammed from behind by a rifle butt, then slammed again.)_  
Give me a moment please  
_(He's on the floor, obviously badly hurt. remains on the floor for a second, then starts pulling himself upright again.)_  
To tame your wild, wild heart  
_(Has regained his former stance, face still blank, staring at the monitors.)_  
(Goon behind him has raised the rifle again when:)  
  
(With the first note, GUNSHOTS spray the room, taking down all four of the goons and their leader.)  
  
Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
_(The man looks up sharply, SWITCH to his POV as the bodies are shredded by bullets and fall.)_  
(He looks towards the source of the bullets and sees:)  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
_(The girl, bristling with weapons, run into the room, roll as she takes down the last of the men, then scramble to her feet.)_  
If you need to fall apart  
_(SWITCH to third as they regard each other for a moment, then smile, the girl unloads some of her weapons on him.)_  
I can mend a broken heart  
_(She's helping him stand. Wordlessly, they collect the weapons from the goons and leave.)_  
(SMASH cut to iron doors opening. In quick succession, two children look up and smile.)  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
_(SMASH cut to the house as it ignites in a glorious white hot fireball.)_  
You're not alone  
_(Camera zooms in on a gun, a Browning 9mm, which lies dropped in the dry grass.)_  
(Then up to the face of the blonde man, who picks up the gun, then looks out over the horizon.)

**Author's Note:**

> I also have some recovered/saved Anita Blake fics (including plenty of A/E, but not only that) stuck on a google drive, [please click here](https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1KQMp7b06-cmAndB_tUv2YS4cPQlsNaMk?usp=sharing) to go check it out and read some more excellent fic.


End file.
